


Sunsets and Picnics and Girls

by TheDoctorIsIcecube



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fan Support, Love Confessions, Screenplay/Script Format, Soleil is not exactly smooth, Sweet bi children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorIsIcecube/pseuds/TheDoctorIsIcecube
Summary: A fan S support for Soleil and Nina.





	

Soleil: So, Nina...are you ready to go?

Nina: Yeah! Thanks for inviting me into town with you, Soleil. You’ve been being so nice to me lately…

Soleil: (Stay cool, Soleil) Well, we’re friends, aren’t we?

Nina: Heehee, yeah. Friends. I like being friends with you! Come on, let’s get going. 

Soleil: So, how about here? It’s really nice, and the stars would be so cute from here!

Nina: They would! Ooh, and the sunset is so pretty… Maybe we’ll see some cute boys on a date! 

Soleil: Yeah, I imagine anyone who came here would be on a date. We might have to wait a bit, though, so I brought a blanket and some food.

Nina: You did? Oh, that’s so nice! Heh, you’re such a good friend, Soleil! 

Soleil: (She really doesn’t get it, does she?) Yeah, we’re really great...friends.

Nina: I know, right! Ooh, look at the sunset? Isn’t it pretty? It’s almost as lovely as...people watching for cute boys.

Soleil: I love watching the way that cute girls’ hair shines in sunlight...y- they’re so pretty.

Nina: Heehee, you’ve gone all dreamy, Soleil! Are you thinking about someone in particular? She must be very pretty… 

Soleil: Oh, she is...she has these beautiful blue eyes and she’s always so friendly! *sigh*

Nina: She sounds cute…tell me more! You promised you’d tell me what’s so fascinating about girls, so I want to hear now!

Soleil: Well, um, she knows what she believes and she sticks to it always. She really cares about other people.

Nina: She sounds nice…she’s lucky to have you so interested in her, heehee. Are you gonna tell me who it is? I promise I’ll keep it a secret… 

Soleil: There’s no point liking her...she’s super interested in guys and she only has eyes for them. *sigh*

Nina: (Wait… Is she talking about...me?) U-um, Soleil…I think you should tell her anyway. Y-you never know what she’ll say…

Soleil: But I do know! She’d never say yes to me. I’m just silly little Soleil who can’t keep her mind away from how cute girls are.

Nina: *sigh* Soleil! Tell her! You’ll never know how good things could turn out if you don’t stop being a chicken and own up!

Soleil: It’s too embarrassing! I can’t. (Oh gods, what if she keeps pressing? I can’t refuse her anything)

Nina: Come on… Pretty please? For me? Just tell her…why wouldn’t she say yes to someone like you!

Soleil: Because it’s you, damn it! You’d never think of me that way. I’m sorry.

Nina: I knew it… Don’t worry, Soleil. I, um…I might like you too. Just a bit. Boys are cute, but you…you’re on a whole other level of cute. 

Soleil: Oh gods, I, um, I don’t know what to say…

Nina: Soleil, Soleil, wake up! Oh no…

**Author's Note:**

> We're pretty new to the format of support writing, but myself and Em thought we'd give it a shot :) let us know what you think!


End file.
